nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. __TOC__ Demonopolization and deregulation of the economy and everything in Lovia Currently Air Lovia serves everywhere. Why can't Air Line? Walker Inc. needs to realize they aren't going to be having a full-out monopoly anymore! -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:29, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I strongly oppose Air Line (EXTREMELY -- for the reasons I pointed out on another page. It just sucks), but perhaps we could nationalize Air Lovia. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:42, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :As long as Goyou can get at least 30% share then yes, because it is so frustrating to even do anything on here. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Here's a plan: Government-40%, Goyou-40%, Other-20% Sorry about the frustration. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Done. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark When I first got here I used the Wikia skin, and this wiki doesn't have a wordmark. I'd like to present to you a wordmark I made: Please vote on if you want to use it or not. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 20:24, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I prefer this one. The one with no plain text that is below, that is. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Go ahead. Please, just put one on, plainly "Wikination" is a bore. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:32, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::None of the admins know how to (they all use the Monobook/old skin), so I contacted Wikia about it a couple hours ago. Hopefully, it will be done soon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:40, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Wikia is real strict about community agreement. It should've worked at Wiki-wordmark.png... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 19:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Done by Merrystar. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 02:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Air Lovia I'd like to bring this issue to Congress/Parliment. Air Lovia is formally requesting the ability as the national airline of Lovia. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If by national airline you mean state-run provider of transportation services, I'm in! Even though any piece of legislation concerning this matter must also enshrine the relations between the national airline and commercial services. 05:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I would like to oppose your former comment on deregulation - Lovian government has the duty to provide key services to its people. (Though you could argue if organizing airlifts is one of them). 05:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Air Lovia is happy to be subsidized (subsidies) and be treated as a national airline. Thank you, 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello?! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We can bring it before Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Archiving or censorship? You may just have archived a little bit too much. Could you keep last week's topics that may not have been closed properly? For example, Jeff's rant on how Lovia sucked resulted in an interesting discussion we should try to keep. Imagine how bad it would look to him otherwise - he writes a critical post on how bad we are and it's archived right away. The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I usually only keep the latest posts, but by moving this from the Pub Talk to the Pub Forum the issue is solved, not? 06:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... now I get it. I thought you were just removing my comments, lol. Yeah, this is one solution, or you could do as I suggested and place back one or two of the topics that were still getting (some) attention. :) The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:22, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm a badass commie censor. People can just start a new topic, like crazy rant on how Lovia sucks (2). 06:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Stephen Headlands region name. Alright, I know that this is the geography name, but could we name it for its culture? Most of the areas population comes from areas in America such as Kentucky, Indiana, Iowa and Nebraska. With being formerly part of the former state of Sylvania (now being overan by Oceana), I propose the name of Transylvania, which would be more tied with the Kentucky colony. Anyone got some ideas? Richard Creed 05:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) We could even make the main ethnicity be Romanians from Transylvania. Richard Creed 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) No, Stephen Headlands should remain, we are no bolshevik guys renaming every single town we encounter. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) What? I don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. This a developing culture which currently I'm trying to form. Richard Creed 05:43, October 27, 2011 (UTC) You ain't gonna do any good by renaming old names and dividing the country further. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hypocrite much? I'm keeping my lands with Lovia and are extremely pro-Lovian and are staying with Kings inside the union. Richard Creed 10:23, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :You sound like a true patriot. Although I am very sure Yuri would object you making your own little land within his state of Kings. Like Oos is mr. Oceana, Yuri is mr. Kings. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:34, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::If he objects, I'll have to be the last bastion of Lovia, or Transylvania will have to figure something out. Richard Creed 10:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::You can always become a great anti-rebel, like "the last true Lovian patriot" and face us on the battlefield. The glorious First Consul of Rome 10:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::If you would just leave our lands alone we woulden't have to engage in combat. If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Richard Creed 10:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :As long as the civil war remains a mess, Kings is all I care about. Though, renaming everything would be a pitty in my eyes. 10:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :There is nothing TOO rename. This is a Lovian area, not a rebel alliance thats going to rename to Oceana names. I just don't want to be called a Stephen Headlander. We are haning on to our former Sylvanian state name, Tran-Sylvania Richard Creed 10:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Just mention both namings and make them substitutes for each other. There is no harm in that, right? 11:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::No offense but Tran-Sylvania and Transylvania both are not very good names due to their unoriginality. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:27, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I personally like it and it fits with formly being with Sylvania. But, I'll take ideas for names. Richard Creed 01:13, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't know. Perhaps a latin root like Sylvania has, but with the root for farm or to farm? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::::Agricola, is the base for a name related to farming. Agricola. Agris is 'feilds'. Richard Creed 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Just saying Just to keep people in the loop,fantasy micronation wiki is still up and running. So please join if you can. Thanks. =] Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:31, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The future of Lovia It recently occurred to me that Oslobodenia and other, similar rebel factions might be serious about overthrowing Lovia. How would they go about that? Are we really going to let that happen or are we actually going to win, at some point. I know that Oslobodenia plans to launch a large-scale finalé in November, but I've seen any serious comments on the articles talk page, which frightens me. What I mean to ask is, will there be a large scale revolution in Lovia in the aftermath of this civil war, or will the government emerge victorious? Was the war started in order to depose inactive users from the government, or just to boost activity? I'd really like a heads up, 'cause if I picked the wrong side, I might be in some trouble once a decisive victory has been achieved by either of the sides... Also, as a new member of congress, I would like to propose a new idea on the First Chamber, once the war has ended of course (and then only if the Lovian government succeeds). I don't want to spoil this for you, but I think that it is a good idea to inform the general community that I will be recapping our earlier decision on not harbouring our own military. I won't bring up the points in my argument on this forum, now either. I just think that you all should reevaluate your decision. Cheers, --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 16:36, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Eventually Oslobodenia will lose in a week-ish, maybe more, but it is to boost activity. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) BTW all those guns and stuff were not supposed to be here: see the Firearms Act in the Federal Law. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I just made the page for fun, intending it to be a really small thing, but then it just escalated. --Semyon 17:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, Semyon... escalation almost seems like an understatement in this context! TimeMaster, you are right, those firearms aren't supposed to be here. But then again, the murder, theft and kidnappings aren't supposed to be happening either. Fact is: they are happening, whether you like it or not. Now it's up to you to enforce the law and put these things to an end, if you so desire. Which isn't an easy task, but not an impossible one. The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:18, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Laws get broken, and people die in wars. If you want to win, you've got to understand that. Besides, it's only the civilians that aren't supposed to have guns. I know that you all really want to crackdown on illegal gun activity, but this wiki describes the events going on in Lovia, it isn't a police database. :::Let's say that an article suggests than an individual possesses an illegal firearm. Unless the police have any direct way of knowing, then they have no basis for the accusal. The wiki's for fun and realism, and I wouldn't say that it is wise to break the fourth wall in Lovia's case. Once the cops see it, all civilians will be dealt with. Accusing users of illegal activity blurs the fine line between the wiki and the nation, and takes away a bit of the fun. No harm can actually come to the wiki either way, so in my opinion, you guys could all lighten-up a bit.--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 14:16, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Trial I am going to be put to trial I suppose for my involvement in the war. Lovia has a court and law but will we just discuss the content and outcome of the trial? Or will the judge really sentence me? Also, will I be placed in jail fictionally or do I risk being blocked? Aged youngman 11:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Nah, you won't get blocked. Nobody will. We had that happen in the past but to do that would be the stupidest decision ever. I have faith in whoever will serve as judge on the trial will not make such a mistake. That being said, Lovian trials are typically done pretty seriously and professionally. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Exactly... IC Dae-su might be sent to the penitentiary, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks for clearing this out to me. I will defend myself honorably, the judge better prepares well! Aged youngman 14:19, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can be a lawyer for you. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I don't think I need one. I want defend myself, but you could be my legal counselor. Do you have any knowledge of the law? Aged youngman 14:22, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Persuasion is my specialty. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Great, you can be my first legal advisor. But I will take a second one so that I can compare visions. Aged youngman 14:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I will support you on that one. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 14:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Howdy peeps! Hi there! How are you all doing? I'm just passing by (I'm changing all my passwords, including my Wikia account, that's why). I can see it's pretty rough around here, huh? Fighting the good old wars? Well, I hope it's pretty damn good fun, cause it sure looks like shit #maps: some of those maps look really great, though! Naranja on those. I really like them . Greets, 16:54, November 1, 2011 (UTC) What is your morale for leaving Wikination, if it's beloved to you? :/ Maybe you should just pass by more often. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:15, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :Wikination was practically an addication and an obsession. Addicted to constantly watching everything, obsessed with the political game, etc. It was no good for me. At one point, it occurred to me that the best way to stop this unhealthy practise, was to quit all my activities in Lovia. It was a hard decision, but a necessary one. By severing all bonds of affection with this wonderful creature, I could finally leave without remorse. That's my "morale." 06:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll translate: we're all a bunch of junks getting high on our own phantasy. Dimi came to pay us a visit at the loony bin to hand in his key. 08:28, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::That's about it 11:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is addictive, yes. Sometimes it's better to quit cold turkey, which is what I've been trying lately. Every once in a while, I still need a shot. The glorious First Consul of Rome 11:49, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can't agree any more with the First Consul of Rome (the glorious one) Il Duce Octavian 11:52, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh my gods, what happened here? Is there like an ongoing war? I mean, are people on speaking terms here? 18:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Well... there's a civil war, you can find the page here: Lovian Civil War. There were rebellions in Seven and Kings, which have been put down, and Oceana, which is still hanging on in exile in the archipelago just west of Hurbanova. Welcome back. And yes... people are on speaking terms. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Recreate Overbanken I petition and propose to undelete Overbanken Why? Simple, we need it, and we don't have to start over. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 21:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Overbanken was a redirect, it had no page contents. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Harvian Islands Just looking over the Harvian website. Apart from being a hard-core conservative dictatorship, it was actually quite a nice idea. :P --Semyon 15:10, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Agreed =] I too look back at old deserted wikias Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:16, November 6, 2011 (UTC) This wiki is English... I understand some people from Wikistad are bilingual, but please, Wikination is an English wiki, not a Dutch wiki. Since I am not an MOTC, I cannot put this in the first chamber so I will propose this and hopefully let some other MOTC re-propose this. ; : What do I want achieved? * People, speak Dutch on Wikistad. It's that simple. (Unless it's someone who needs to do emergency stuff on here that doesn't know English.) * Imagine if I spoke Chinese to this other community of people. I could plan to take this wiki over. LITERALLY. Hopefully that was persuasive enough. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:12, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually any citizen can propose any thing in the first chamber and you would be the only one talking in chinese no one would understand you. SO YOUR NOT REALLY PERSUASIVE. LITERALLY! Hopefully this answered your question> Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:22, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL, are you nine or something? (Don't act so immature...) I'm saying imagine I have a group of Chinese-speaking friends and we plot to annex and destroy Wikination. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Then when they start changing things into chinese they are reverted and warned. 2nd time, banned. Easy as cake. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:12, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Same with Dutch (even in talk pages) hopefully. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I don't have a problem with other languages if and only if it is kept to talk pages, this means only English in Congress and the Pub. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:08, November 9, 2011 (UTC) WOW JEFF YOUR DUMB!!! IF I'M NINE YOUR A SPERM! Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Guys, please be nice. I think Jeffwang exaggerates a bit but he has a valid point. It is not very 'nice' to be cut of from what is in essence public communication. Living in a country with three official languages and notable communities from the MENA I know how frustrating the language issue can be. Everyone should at least try to use English, even on personal talk pages. @Jeffwang: I speak Dutch so if you need a translation I'll hapily supply one. 06:34, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, this is fierce. Really badass to call each other such names. @yuri: what language do mena people speak? Menanese? Aged youngman 08:03, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::@Youngman: A link to 'MENA' is provided. Sorry if I use such abbreviations and please point out if they are not obvious. 10:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::They speak Arabic. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 12:37, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Message Wall - WIKIA UMAD? Beware of the new beast our paradoxical friend has released - Message Walls (example is on this stupid wiki). Go comment on that link, NOW! -- 01:56, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :I for one am missing the point of this comment. Maybe the link is incorrect since I don't get any exciting content. 07:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I did as well but I clicked a button and it went to it. I think it's "search for text" or something. I haven't seen any message walls on this wiki, though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:03, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep. The message wall may very well turn out to be Wikia's second most suckish idea yet, behind the Oasis skin. So yes bro, I am mad. --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 15:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I see alot of wikians agree. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) This is a dumb addition. I will go sign the petition now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Like to point out you can still use talk pages, but it does make it more awkward. --Semyon 13:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) The one time i'll be conservative. NO CHANGE PLS!!! Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Agreed! On another note, make sure to check the First Chamber, we're having a constitutional convention. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Lovia It's Edward Hannis here, just checking in after... has it been a year since I've last been here? Anyhow, I was just wondering how Lovia's doing. It looks as if Walden died, no surprise there. CCPL is gone too, and I imagine that has to do with the fact that Bucu and Magnus grew up. What about Yuri and the king? If I'm not mistaken they're adults or somewhere close to that, and I don't think they would have the time to work on the Lovia any longer. To those of you who joined before I left: Hi, I'm Edward Hannis. I joined Lovia in late 2009, entering the Walden Libertarian Party (later to be renamed "Walden") as the second real member, the first being Andy McCandless. I did fairly lame the election of 2010, coming second to last, but everyone got in. I became important in Lovia through a newspaper that you might know called La Quotidienne -- French for "The Daily Newspaper". I wrote articles along with Christian Latin, who would later disappear (and would actually be "assassinated" in the heat of a controversy over the fact that Marcus Villanova (who I hope is still around) was exchanging votes. Read more at: Villanova exchange of votes controversy.), letting me take over the newspaper, which I think I maintained fairly well. Through time I became a well-known figure and I had some good times reporting and taking part in big moments of Lovia. You can find these moments by looking through the editing history of LQ. A lot of these articles will refer to characters you may not know, especially Pierlot, a dude that I can still not understand to this day. During this entire time I would go into a long slumber of inactivity, during which a lot would happen, including the rise of people like Justin Abrahams and Marcus Villanova, as well as a large growth of Walden. When I rejoined I had changed quite a bit, and I didn't fit in as well with Walden. I created HebdoMag, in which I was quite controversial for criticizing CCPL (though I would later change my mind about it, partially because of its activity and partially because I had to leave Walden for political well-being) and for demanding the removal of the king. I would later leave Walden because of it's inactivity, joining CCPL and taking part in a sort of a miniature golden age where we had a good time. And then 2011 arrived, and I stopped really caring. I tried to force interest as the 2011 elections took place, but I couldn't do it any longer, and I left the scene. All of things I've described can be found on LQ, in all likelihood. Looking back it was actually decently and legibly written. I think LQ was one of those articles, along with the Pub, that everyone read every day. My "Hannisian" (a term used by the king when I created the Hannis Media Group) view of politics used to be a big deal, I think. That is, assuming there's ever been a big deal on this pale blue dot of a wiki. So yeah, I've been around, but I'm not self-indulgent or deluded-- I don't expect a single person to know who I am, save Villanova if he's still around (as much as I've disliked you, Marcus, I've got to give it to you; if Lovia's still around, it's at least partially thanks to your consistent activity). As for me now, I'm in 10th grade (for you Belgie folk, that would be 2nd grade, I think). I'm taking quite a few time-consuming classes now, and I've found the things that make me happy in life. I sail and program in Java for fun, and I learn math whenever I can. As for my political views, I have settled with time. I'm quite liberal but very open-minded, and I think the closest political figure to my beliefs is Bill Maher (from Real Time with Bill Maher), save the militant atheism. Though I've been one of the more prominent atheists in Lovia, I am no longer one. Though I live an effectively secular life, I am technically Agnostic, and maybe a little apathetic towards God. Who cares, I'm happy. And a special note to those who spend their time here: enjoy it. Lovia has an artificial culture but one nonetheless, a brief history but an amazing one too. Someday you'll find an activity or a person you love (or both) and you'll no longer care much for Lovia, but that'll happen on its own, believe me. What matters is that you live each day with the goal of making yourself and the world that much happier. So this is me, Edward Hannis, asking Lovia how the past year's been going. [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 19:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :This is the place where I cross my fingers and hope that you won't leave again. Percival E did something like this, albeit on a lesser scale, and then never responded to answers. And you should become a virulent atheist again, I admired you for that. God is a lie, unless you use a definition that isn't anything like the usual ones. But anyway, this is what happened, in timeline form. (you were still lurking at this point) In February and March, activity went from high to very low, I and TMV, a sock of Magnus, joined in late April. Then a provisional congress was made. Activity continued to ramp up, with Aged youngman, a semi-active guy, joining. The 2011 State Reform was passed. We elected the 2011 Second Congress. Charleston was added to the map. Declining activity came about again, peaking in September. State elections completely failed to increase activity at all. Then, The October Coup occurred, and suddenly all the activity returned in less than two days. This coup collapsed, but was followed by riots and then the Lovian Civil War. Pikapi joined in July, followed by Jeffwang16 in October. Bucurestean returned in late October to stir things up in Oceana, but left before the war ended when it became hopeless that he could win. The war ended two weeks ago, and here we are, in November, with elections on the horizon. We are also planning to have a constitutional convention sometime in the next week so we can draft up a better organized constitution. Oh, and by the way, I took over LQ. I'm not the most active editor but I get the big news in, with a professional and unbiased (although it does makes it a ''bit more bland than before, not too bad) style. =) —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi... -- 00:16, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm afraid I have no intentions of staying on Wikination, TimeMaster. Today was a rainy day, there's no school this week, and my girlfriend's out of town, so my relatively bored mind decided to stop by and say "hi", but it's a fleeting check-in more than anything else. I saw that you were keeping LQ alive and I'm grateful that you've decided to do that. What I did is I tried to stay relatively neutral in the news section, and then make satirical remarks in the image captions (which you've discontinued altogether, but whatever, it's yours now). I have looked back a few times this past year and I did notice there were new provisional governments, but I hadn't realized you guys actually enacted a full-blown civil war. I take this extreme action (the only thing remotely similar is the war of succession of the Oshenna) as a sign that Dimitri and Yuri haven't been around, have they? [[User:Armachedes|'A'''RMACHEDES]] 00:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, Yuri's still here, he was right in the thick of it. :P In fact so are Oos and Magnus (in sockie form) and a few others like me and Horton that you might remember. Dimitri has however departed. --Semyon 17:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I also used to try and learn maths outside school, but since last year the stuff we do in school is quite enough. :( --Semyon 17:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Okay. Marcus is still here as well, but Yuri, Oos, Magnus, Semyon, Marcus, and Horton are pretty much the only ones left from your era. Although, Pierlot comes on everyday and he'll be right back once he's unbanned, so technically it's 6 that remain interested. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:41, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm glad that Wikination is still around. As I've said before, I don't quite have the time to stick around, but Lovia has been an influential part of my middle-school free time. I saw that quite a few of the older members are still here, and it's nice to see that there are people out there who can dedicate themselves to something. It's quite a shame that the "good ol' days" (I'm thinking the last election we had, or rather the weeks leading up to it) aren't here anymore, but to claim that my time was better than yours would be egoist and downright false. The present always seems inferior to the past. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 20:18, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Bonjour M. Hannis, are you still living in the Golden State? :::::::Comme de bien entendu, Horton. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 23:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Est-ce que c'est une expression de français? J'apprends français mais je ne comprends pas les expressions. :( Qu'est-ce que elle est en anglais? And back to english, I agree that the present seems inferior to the past, I feel that your "time" was better than ours. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Oui, c'est une expression. Ça veut dire (en Anglais) "as is well heard", c'est comme l'expression "bien sur." "My" time might have been better, but who am I or you or anyone to judge that? The only time that matters is the now, and spending time judging which time is better only assures that this one will never be great. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 04:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::Ah, okay. I'll try to remember that. Don't forget your accents, btw. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:05, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Power abuse American Eagle has blocked User:YgoD for no reason whatsoever but for "Lovian court reasons". I will report this to Wikia Staff. Hopefully, the block and userrights log will look like this: Block: * Wikia Staff has blocked American Eagle for indefinite (Power abuse) (Sitewide) * Wikia Staff has blocked DimiTalen for indefinite (Power abuse) (Sitewide) * Wikia Staff has unblocked YgoD (Power abuse) User Rights: * Wikia Staff changed group membership for DimiTalen from Administrators and Bureaucrats to (none) (Power abuse) * Wikia Staff changed group membership for American Eagle from Administrators to (none) (Power abuse) * Wikia Staff changed group membership for TimeMaster from (none) to Administrators (Replacement for power abusing administrators) Who thinks so? -- 20:44, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Though I probably shouldn't get embroiled in these affairs, you cannot seriously expect any reasonable support for getting the King or Jefferson removed from the wiki's administration. They created this place. They built it from the start. And if your only argument is that they banned Ygo August Donia, or some other Donia from the hordes of sockpuppets he's assembled, then you're not quite thinking straight. Unless, of course, the Dimi and Jefferson have recently decided to turn on their heels and started to "oppress" this wiki, which I can only assume they haven't. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 23:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :LOL, take my experience. This is considered power abuse and Wikia will demote them if necessary. I cannot tell you what happened to be a long time ago, with stupidity, but you cannot understand that banning him for fictional reasons should be considered power abuse to the maximum (a large sin I hope he can pay off). The banning is the stupidest thing I have ever heard. -- 23:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed but this should not be the consequence. The Master's Voice IS YgoD's person in real life and YgoD is unbanned now anyway. Both TMV and YgoD are Magnus. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:45, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually, this was what happened to me when I was power abusing on some other wiki hosted by Wikia - Your paradoxical friend. -- 00:24, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Lovia has always had a bit of a clash between our judiciary system for the state and that for the site. It may well be that the grounds of the ban were both state- and site-outlawed. That's not to say that only state laws led to the ban. Your entire argument lies upon a single ban which, even if deemed unfair, will not justify the removal of power. [[User:Armachedes|'A'RMACHEDES]] 04:51, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, this is ridiculous. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:58, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Arthur Jefferson Resigns as Supreme Court Judge I sent a message to American Eagle a couple weeks ago asking him to come back and honor his duty as Supreme Court Judge, and I finally got a response back: ''Dear Mr Krosby, As may be evidenced from my past and current inactivity in Lovia, I have left the islands for better prospects on the continent. (I am no longer in residence in one of the homes I used to own in Lovia.) I shall cite personal reasons for my departure, as well as an economic incentive. Further more, I have never wished to live in a war-mongering nation for a day longer than would be absolutely necessary. I regret that the leadership of Lovia, which includes myself, have allowed populists and anarchists to take advantage of our noble weaknesses. Since I have not been able to saveguard Lovia from the events of the past months, I feel like I should no longer be involved in this hopeless project. I believe I share this opinion with several other former politicians and leaders. I thus abandon my duties officially, if it were that case that Lovia still considered me to occupy any function. I will, to assure you, not return to resume any of these duties. All responsibility to restore the nation lies in the hands of those who call themselves politicians, leaders, elected representatives, military and police executives, and so forth. Whether you and your fellow Lovians will take this task serious, is something only you and your friends will have to assess. I suppose the current leadership bears full responsibility for all actions taken and not taken. I have confidence, however, that good leadership and virtue resides within at least some of the current leaders. Yours sincerely, Arthur Jefferson U.S. resident There's a resignation in there, in the short middle paragraph. Therefore, a new judge needs to be selected. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :No cited sources is unacceptable. Therefore, this is hereby fake. -- 04:04, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll ask him to come on and say so, but I don't know how long it'll take. This is not a fake. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:00, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :::This is good enough, there should be no need to get him to re-state his message. In regards to a new judge, I would like to see one not in congress, and those would be Jeffwang, Granero and Wabba the I. HORTON11 15:20, November 22, 2011 (UTC)